


This message could not be delivered

by caraxyz



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Online Friends, Texting, wikihow how do i tag things on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caraxyz/pseuds/caraxyz
Summary: University life certainly isn't the most interesting of times, but when Phil Lester receives a text from a rather interesting stranger, that might begin to change.





	

**October 19th, 2015**

**10:46am**

_( **͡** °  **͜ʖ ͡** °)_

 

**10:46am**

I’m sorry?

 

**10:47am**

_( **͡** °  **͜ʖ ͡** °)(  **͡** °  **͜ʖ ͡** °)_

 

**10:47am**

Who is this?

 

**10:47am**

_( **͡** °  **͜ʖ ͡** °)(  **͡** °  **͜ʖ ͡** °)(  **͡** °  **͜ʖ ͡** °)_

**10:47am**

….

(  **͡** °  **͜ʖ ͡** °)

 

**10:48am**

_aha! i got you to do it_

_anyway charlie just got here so hurry up_

**10:48am**

Sorry, I think you’ve got the wrong number! ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

 

**10:51am**

_this isnt pj?_

**10:51am**

No?

 

**10:51am**

_oh_

_lol shit ignore those messages_

_sorry for bothering you_

**10:51am**

Aha, it’s okay!

 

**10:56am**

_( **͡** °  **͜ʖ ͡** °)_

 

**October 19 th, 2015**

**9:23pm**

Did PJ eventually get your texts? (╯°‿°）╯︵ ┻━┻

 

**9:23pm**

_no he died on the way to the café_

 

**9:24pm**

….┬──┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ)

 

**9:24pm**

_just kidding he got em_

**9:24pm**

_thanks for having inconveniently similar phone numbers_

**9:25pm**

I personally picked this phone number so that it would be extremely similar to your friend specifically.

**9:25pm**

_shit_

_what a true lad_

**9:25pm**

‘Lad?’ XD

**9:25pm**

_oh i said it ironically please don’t think im like that_

**9:26pm**

Aha, with the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) face I kind of thought you were a huge internet nerd!

**9:26pm**

_wow ok rude stranger_

_maybe i really am_

_skoin m8 ytb_

**9:26pm**

ಠ_ಠ Don’t ever talk like that again.

9:27pm

_lmao yeah you’re right sorry_

_jesus i started talking to you 12 hours ago and you’re already bossing me around_

**9:27pm**

Oh, I meant that as a joke, you can talk like that if you want to!

**9:27pm**

_your name in my contacts is now ‘daddy’_

**9:28pm**

ಠ_ಠ  ಠ_ಠ  ಠ_ಠ  ಠ_ಠ

**9:28pm**

_that was a joke_

 

**9:28pm**

I gathered!

 

**9:30pm**

_well great ive made this sufficiently awkward_

_nice talking to you stranger_

 

**9:30pm**

It was okay, you don’t have to leave!

Hello?

 

 

**October 21 st, 2015.**

**11:12pm**

What’s your name?

 

**11:15pm**

_why_

 

**11:15pm**

Well you’re pretty funny, so I thought we could be friends!

 

**11:15pm**

_really?_

_wouldnt it be more mysterious if we didn’t know each others names_

 

**11:15pm**

I guess, but I’d really like to know what it is!

 

**11:18pm**

_its adele_

 

**11:18pm**

ʘ‿ʘ

I’ve been talking to _the_ Adele?

 

**11:18pm**

_you betcha_

 

**11:18pm**

Well, hello Adele! My name is Phil!

 

**11:19pm**

_hi phil_

_im gonna sing a song for you today_

 

**11:19pm**

(°ロ°)

**11:19pm**

_my happy little phil_

_take me away_

_thank you thank you_

**11:20pm**

Amazing! I can’t wait to see you in concert!

**11:20pm**

_aha is your name really phil or was that a meme_

**11:20pm**

My name is really Phil :P

**11:21pm**

_are you dr. phil?_

**11:21pm**

Yup. Dr. Phil and Adele.

But I told you my name, so you have to tell me yours!

**11:21pm**

_dan_

**11:21pm**

Dan?

**11:22pm**

_yeah what_

**11:22pm**

Nothing! I was just expecting something more...

**11:22pm**

_what_

**11:22pm**

Extravagant!

**11:23pm**

_extravagant?_

**11:23pm**

Yeah like, Alexander the Fourth, or Professor Xavier.

**11:23pm**

_i mean its short for daniel if thats more exciting_

**11:23pm**

I like Dan, it’s a pretty good name!

**11:24pm**

_well phil is pretty good name too I guess_

_ill change it to phil in my contacts rather than daddy_

**11:24pm**

Aha, yeah that would be a good idea!

There, you’re now in my contacts too. We’re officially friends!

**11:25pm**

_awesome_

_what to text-friends do to maintain their friendship_

**11:25pm**

21 questions?

**11:25pm**

_unfortunately im not a 12 year old girl phil_

**11:25pm**

It’ll be fun!

****11:26pm** **

_ok fine_

_you go first_

****11:26pm** **

How do you even play?

****11:26pm** **

_did you suggest a game that you don’t know how to play_

****11:26pm** **

It sounded fun in my head!

****11:27pm** **

_literally all you have to do is ask each other questions_

 

****11:27pm** **

21 times?

 

****11:27pm** **

_21 times_

 

****11:27pm** **

Okay, great! You start!

 

****11:27pm** **

_uh ok_

_are you a girl or a guy_

 

****11:28pm** **

Wouldn’t you guess that by my name?

 

****11:28pm** **

_idk there are some female phils_

 

****11:28pm** **

Name one female phil!

 

****11:28pm** **

_look ok im here to play this game not to be judged for my incapability of telling genders_

 

****11:28pm** **

Aha, alright! And I am a guy, by the way. I’m presuming you are too?

 

****11:29pm** **

_you betcha_

 

****11:29pm** **

Alright, how old are you?

 

****11:29pm** **

_21_

 

****11:29pm** **

24? And you use (  **͡** °  **͜ʖ ͡** °) _?_

****11:29pm** **

_how old are you?_

****11:29pm** **

…

22

****11:29pm** **

_youre worse than me_

****11:30pm** **

Shhh! It’s your turn anyway.

****11:30pm** **

_i asked already_

****11:30pm** **

Oh, you did.

Uh….

What’s your favourite color?

****11:30pm** **

_black_

****11:31pm** **

What?

****11:31pm** **

_what_

****11:31pm** **

Black isn’t a colour!

 

****11:31pm** **

_yeah it is_

 

****11:31pm** **

It is not!

 

****11:31pm** **

_fine grey_

 

****11:31pm** **

That’s not better!

 

****11:32pm** **

_it totally is_

 

****11:32pm** **

Ugh, fiiiiine. ಠ╭╮ಠ

Your turn. 

 

****11:32pm** **

_what’s your favourite tv show?_

 

****11:32pm** **

Buffy the Vampire Slayer!!

 

****11:33pm** **

_wow ok calm down_

 

****11:33pm** **

I love that show! Sarah Michelle Gellar is just 

Ugh. ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ

 

****11:33pm** **

_its so old though_

 

****11:33pm** **

Yeah, but it's great! Don't judge me (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

 

****11:33pm** **

_dont worry im not judging_

_its your turn anyway_

 

****11:34pm** **

Oh! What's your favourite video game?

 

****11:34pm** **

_guild wars 2_

_kinda lame but lets be real im a pretty huge nerd_

 

****11:34pm** **

Aha, I am too, don't worry!

I've heard of it Guild Wars, never played it before.

 

....

 

Hello?

Dan, where'd you go?

 

****11:49pm** **

_sorry_

_boyfriend just got home_

 

****11:51pm** **

No big deal! It's getting kind of late anyway, I should probably get going.

 

****11:51pm** **

_oh alright_

_nice meeting you dr.phil_

 

****11:51pm** **

And nice meeting you too, Adele! 

Talk to you tomorrow?

 

****11:52pm** **

_ofc_

 

****11:52pm** **

Aha, night!

 

****11:52pm** **

_night (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞_

**Author's Note:**

> pLS pay attention to the timestamps thEY tell impOrTaNT spicy details


End file.
